


Fork in the Path

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [103]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choices, Drabble, M/M, POV Derek, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words owl, tell and bury. Also with the added theme of Choices.





	Fork in the Path

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178462392944/this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-for)

Derek paced back and forth at the fork in the path. His claws dug into the soft ground and his eyes flashed red. He whined and sniffed and paced.

To the left was pain. It was memories of smoke and heat. Betrayal. Everything he wanted to bury, but didn't deserve to.

To the right was light. It was soft smiles and mole dotted skin. Long fingers and strong shoulders. Love that he yearned for.

An owl hooted overhead, and Derek paused. The owl took flight and Derek decided to listen to what his heart was telling him.

He turned right.


End file.
